


Unlike Any Other

by DarkwingedAngel999



Category: NCIS
Genre: Couple?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Love?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingedAngel999/pseuds/DarkwingedAngel999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of the team dies, the rest has to stick together, be there for each other, look out for each other. And maybe, just maybe, there is love to be found in a hopeless place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Any Other

It was a mild October day. The wind was rustling trough he autumn-colored leaves and the sun had one of its last glorious day of the year. The NCIS team could have had such a good time, if the occasion were not so sad. The ceremony had just ended, the people were on their way. All of them? No, the NCIS team remained at the side of the deceased for just a little longer. It had always been an unspoken promise among the team members. To be there and look out for each other, even after death. They stood there silently, looking at the casket, mourning for one of them, while admiring the bouquet of white and red roses, among them one black one.

“Let’s go!”

Jethro Gibbs was the first to speak. He was looking each of his people in the face, his look a blend of comfort and professionalism. He gave the casket on last, however lasting, look.

“You will not be forgotten. I will make sure of that. That I promise!”, he vowed in complete silence, hoping, his words were heard by the right party. 

Then he turned around and started walking away. Abby, dressed in her favorite color, sniffed in her black-laced handkerchief, her make up mixed with the tears she cried painting her pale cheeks with a blurred line of black, followed him. She grabbed Gibbs’ arm and held onto it. What she needed now, was a shoulder to cry on, and Gibbs, who was like a father to her, would provide one. Abby did not take losses very well, and this one in particular was one of the hardest blows she ever had to take.

“It’s okay, Abbs! It’s okay!”, he whispered.

“No, it’s not! But it will be. We will be. Won’t we, Gibbs?”

“I sure hope so, Abby. Boy, do I hope so!”

For the first time ever, Jethro himself was not so sure of that. He knew, things would never ever be the same again. But they would manage. They always did. Together.

“I…I gotta go. My flight is in 2 hours.”

Ziva David’s voice was almost breaking down under the emotions - something rarely seen, yet, this particular death had really gotten to her.

“Are you sure you want to leave so soon?”

“Yes, yes I think it’s for the best, Ducky!”

The elder was looking at her worriedly.

“It is not good to grieve alone. One might come to make serious mistakes.”

“I’ll be okay, Ducky. Really!”

Ziva turned to her colleague and friend.

“And you take care of yourself, you hear me?”

He looked at her from behind his sunglasses, a hint of a smile coming across his lips.

“Well, you know me!”, he said.

“That’s why I just said that!”, she shot back.

She hugged him.

“Whatever the matter is, you call me. Anytime, about anything, you hear me?”

“Will do!”, he said.

“Thanks! Take care!”

“You, too! Ducky!”

“My dear! Don’t be a stranger!”

Ducky and Ziva hugged, then she said her last farewell to her beloved deceased colleague and friend, and was on her way.

“She still is a remarkable woman!”, Ducky said, watching Ziva having a quick chat and hug with Abby and Jethro.

“That she is…”

The two of them stood there for a second and looked onto the casket.

“He was like a brother to me, Ducky!”

“I know. You were like a brother to him, too!”

“I regret I haven’t told him more often…”

“Words don’t matter. He knew it. That’s what counts! Now, come on, let’s go!”

He and Ducky walked slowly away from the coffin. He looked at Jethro, still comforting Abby.

“How does he do that, Ducky?”

They stopped.

“Do what?”, Ducky wondered.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at Ducky. Ducky took a closer glimpse at his face. His eyes were tired, his face looked old. The recent events had really gotten to him.

“Pretend he doesn’t care…”, he said, somewhat lost on words. 

“Oh, make no mistake about it. He doesn’t pretend he doesn’t care. He does. We are his family. It’s just his way of coping. Be there for his loved ones. That’s just who he is. But you should know that already. After all this time you spent with him!”

He sighed.

“You’re right, I know. It’s just...his attitude is…admirable. I never thought about him that way…”

“We all change, Anthony. It’s the course of nature. People change. And maybe, the changes we will experience in the next weeks are necessary for us to grow as people.”

“Maybe you’re right, Ducky.”

Tony looked back at McGee’s coffin, the wind rustling through the flowers.

“Goodbye, Probie. May you rest in peace!”


End file.
